Naley Oneshot  afternoon with the Scott Family
by Betinhaaa
Summary: Simple oneshot set up in season 8 with the scott family.


**Hey guys.  
>I'm brazilian and kinda new in the writing thing so, any mistakes let me know ok?<br>I was traveling with my parents and wrote this on my phone. So, it's very simple, short and drama free but I think it's good for a start.  
>It's a naley oneshot set up in season 8.<br>Anyways, hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think. ** **  
>Luciana<strong>

Naley Oneshot ~ An afternoon in the Scott house.

Nathan sat on the couch feeling tired. He had just arrived from a trip to Boston with Clay where they signed with another promising player. It was great talking to all those young basketball players reminding him why he fell in love with the game. But like people say, there's no place like home.

He took the Coke that was open in the coffee table in front of him. Noticing that it was not empty, he took a sip of it, smiling at the thought of his son.  
><em>Jamie... never finishes his soda!<em>

In that moment Haley rushed into the room.

"Oh, hey baby! You're back! Lydia finally slept. She gave me so much work today." - Haley said while looking around the room. "Did you see my phone? I was talking to Lucas earlier and Lydia started crying and I couldn't finish the conversation. I need to call him back but I can't find my phone!"

Nathan chuckled looking at his wife. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing one of his old t-shirts and shorts but she couldn't be prettier. He started remembering when he got his amazing girl. Who knew that, to get back at Lucas, who he hated by the time and turned out to be the brother he ever wanted, he would meet the best thing that's ever happened to him. He was thinking about their tutor sessions when Haley's voice interrupted him.

"Nathan! Get up from the couch and help me find it! I need to call him before Lydia wakes up and believe me, that happens sooner than you can imagine!"

"Sorry Hales!" Nathan replied without moving. " I got distracted by your looks."

"Ha-ha! Very funny!"

"I'm serious. Your hair made me remember high school, when you got me on my knees".

Haley smiled at the thought.

"We were so young!" she realized finally stopping to look at her husband.

"Yeah... If we could, I don't know, come back in time, would you wait a little longer? I mean, to marry me?" he asked knowing that maybe that would be the best thing to do at the time.

"Of course not!" She answered watching the grin forming on Nathan's face. " Thank God I didn't know you when I was younger" she added laughing.

"Come here you dorky! I've missed you! He said opening his arms inviting her.

She sat on his lap forgetting everything she had to do while looking into his eyes.

I. Love. You. Handsome." she said between kisses holding his face in her hands.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you too Haley James Scott" he said emphasizing her/his last name.

"Always and forever?" she asked smiling.

"Always and forever!" he assured her. And then he pulled her for another kiss, longer and deeper this time. but it didn't last that much.

"Ugh! Gross!" Jamie's voice made the couple pull apart

"Hey, what are you up to smarty pants?" his mom asked still on Nathan's lap.

"Well, Chuck is waiting for me in the Rivercourt so I came to ask if I can go there but you guys kinda burned my eyes". he said teasing his parents.

" Ok you goof, get out of here!" Nathan said.

"Oh mom, almost forgot". The couple stared at him. " Lydia woke up and I think she's gonna cry" he said leaving.

"What?" Haley asked jumping out of Nathan's embrace and running to the stairs.

"Ok, there it goes my kisses" Nathan complained loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll kiss you later babe" She shouted from where she was.

"Promise?"

"Promise". Haley answered stopping by the stairs. " By the way, did you see the weather channel?" she said with a flirting voice.

"No. Why?"

"Honey, it's going to rain tonight!" She said blinking before going upstairs leaving an all-smiles Nathan behind.

-  
><strong>That's it guys. Just a scene that i would like to see in OTH.<br>Tell me what you think! Please!**


End file.
